In many screening procedure or post-treatment follow-up procedures, a physician wishes to compare images taken before and during the post procedures recovery. The physician visually compares side by side the images sets to evaluate areas of concern or an evolution of a region of interest. It is a very cumbersome procedure involving lengthy training and a particular setup for all images to perform this side-by-side comparison. When the comparison involves evaluating evolution of an anatomy from information coming from multiple sources, algorithms, or domains related to the same anatomy, the task becomes even more complex, often leading to error and uncertainty in the outcome of the procedure.